


Call Me Sir

by Spindoctor



Series: Stiles and the Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindoctor/pseuds/Spindoctor
Summary: Lydia stumbles across an old friend in an unexpected place. It goes better than expected.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to write this as a series with all the different pairings, but I think it will work better as one continuous story. A warning. I do plan to have Stiles sleep with just about everyone in the pack and I will add tags as I add characters.

Some days it was just too much to stay in control. Control her look, control her words, control her environment, and control the screaming. When it was too much she gave up control. Lydia had found the club years ago. After fully checking out their staff and health and safety practices decided it was the best place to let go. Officially they were a lounge that sold refreshments and a few other items that could be tested in the upstairs rooms. Tonight Lydia was testing a length of soft nylon rope and a jasmine scented body oil. The clerk she gave her order to followed her to one of her favorite rooms. The pulley system was rigged to place her right against the mirror. Lydia stepped behind a screen and quickly shed her clothes. Her advisor had absolutely destroyed her work in front of her colleagues that morning and she had chosen tonight’s lingerie to keep from being completely exposed. The clerk was waiting patiently by the mirror. The cool glass would feel good later when the scene was underway. The clerk deftly tied her hands and double checked that they could easily slip a finger under the ropes before securing her bound hands to the pulley system. As they took up the slack in the rope they went over the standard safety procedures, “The rope is tied around the wall mounted pulley. If at any time you feel unsafe or uncomfortable you can say your safe word and your tester will stop the scene. We have a house testing limit for the ropes. All ropes can be tested for 30 minutes and then your tester will release you and massage your wrists and arms to ensure a safe return of proper circulation. After you’ve been released from the ropes you cannot test them again in the same session. Do you understand and agree to everything I’ve just said?”  
Lydia nodded, “Yes I do”  
The clerk backed away, “Do you have any questions before I send in your tester for tonight?”  
Lydia shook her head, “None at all. Send them in please.”  
The clerk moved to the door, “Your tester will be with you shortly” The door closed softly behind them.   
Lydia didn’t have long to get off before this position became uncomfortable and the clock was ticking. The sheer curtains that hung around the room fluttered as the air conditioner turned on. She looked down the line of her body as she counted the seconds. The cool air and anticipation made her nipples hard and they peaked through the lace of her bralette. The door opened and closed as softly as it had for the clerk and her tester walked through the sheer curtains.  
“Stiles?” Lydia stared in shock.  
Stiles stopped short just past the curtains and finally getting a good look at his client said, “Lydia?”   
Lydia could feel disappointment and frustration welling up inside her. She had come here to feel better damn it! Not to run into people she hadn’t seen since high school.   
“What are you doing here Stiles?”  
Stiles ran a hand over his hair, cut close to his scalp again after letting it grow in the last years of their friendship. “I work here now Lydia. I’d ask what you’re doing here, but I think that’s pretty obvious. Do you want me to send in a different tester?” Stiles kept his eyes as polite and professional as the clerk had while he talked.   
Frustrated and a little embarrassed Lydia knew that she was running out of time in this position and if this was how she wanted to get off it would have to be soon. “No don’t get someone else. If you work here it’s not personal just hurry up and do your job.”   
Nodding Stiles bounced a little as he turned away and muttered under his breath, “Okay. Okay.” He walked back behind the curtains and approached again as if for the first time. “While we’re in this room call me Sir, alright sweetheart.”  
Lydia bit her lip. The Stiles stalking towards her now was not the Stiles she had known in high school. “Yes Sir.”  
“Good girl.” He was right in front of her now. The clerk had given her a platform to stand on and it made her just about eye level with Stiles. “Tell me your safe word so we can begin.”  
Lydia blushed. It was just an odd word to anyone who didn’t know about her past.  
“Tell me.” His voice was soft but the command was clear.  
“Banshee. My word is banshee Sir.”   
Stiles lips quirked the smallest bit, but all he said was, “Good girl.” Keeping eye contact he began to unbutton his crisp white shirt. Lydia felt a little giggle slip out. Stiles lifted a brow and asked, “Something funny?” not mad, just intent.  
Lydia shook her head, “No Sir. The shirt just reminded me of a dance in high school and the guy who wore it.”  
Stiles finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it off his surprisingly broad shoulders. “Ah well we’re not here to think about the past sweetheart, but I can personally guarantee that tonight will end on a more pleasurable note than that one.”  
Lydia was enjoying the breadth of his shoulders. She realized now that all the baggy layers he wore in high school were less a fashion statement and more another way to get their enemies to underestimate him. She was actually stunned by the confident man standing in front of her. He leaned close into her space commanding and warm. As he stood there he began to run his long fingers down her sides, just stroking firm enough to not tickle but light enough it was hard to call it a touch. After half a minute of teasingly platonic caresses all she could focus on was how warm and how close he was and how much he was not touching anywhere fun and her time was still running out. For the first time in their long acquaintance she was the one squirming for more while he held himself in control. Stiles felt her trembling frustration with his teasing and whispered against her lips, “Kiss me”  
Grateful for the chance to do more than just stand close Lydia kissed him. As their lips met his hands glided upwards to finally leave safety and play with her hard nipples. The black pine cone lace of her top did nothing to hide her rose pink nipples from his deft fingers. After all his teasing the first firm touch was almost a shock. He continued kissing her, but Lydia was quickly losing herself to the warmth and gentle strength of his hands.   
Stiles pulled back the smallest amount and said, “Look down for me sweetheart.”   
Dazed Lydia was still putting together what he said when she felt his clever fingers slide between her legs. He slicked his fingers and began rubbing her clit quickly and with a perfect amount of pressure. The heel of his hand caught on the lace of her garter belt as he rubbed her and the added friction against her soft skin made her gasp. Stiles rubbed his nose along her cheek towards her ear and lightly kissed the lobe. “Does that feel good sweetheart?” He asked lowly.   
Lydia tried to nod but that wasn’t good enough for Stiles.  
“I need you to use your words or I won’t know if I’m pleasing you.” His voice had dropped half an octave but she could still hear a hint of the snark behind the words.  
“Yes Sir that feels good.” Lydia kept watching his fingers rubbing in her bare pussy lips.  
He placed a whisper of a kiss to her neck, “Good. Tell me do you want it to feel even better?” As he asked his question he rubbed harder with the palm of his hand against her lace covered mound.   
Lydia gasped and shook while she tried to find her answer. “Yes Sir. Please I want to feel more.”  
“Sit back against the mirror. You’re going to want the support.” With those instructions he sank to his knees in front of her. Pressing his fingers into her he began to lap at her clit with his tongue in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Those long fingers slid quickly and smoothly into her, twisting and stroking her inside as they had stroked her on the outside. His tongue was as warm as the rest of him and she was glad to be pressing into the cool glass of the mirror. Lydia could feel how wet she was from her own natural flow and from his mouth eating her out with enthusiasm. If her hands weren’t tied she would have held his face between her legs until she came all over his pretty pink mouth.   
Her hands were tied though and all too soon he was standing again and gently turning her to face the mirror. She leaned her hot forehead against the mirror and watched his reflection behind her. Stiles kept a hand stroking soothingly down her back while he undid and stepped out of his pants. He placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades before reaching into one of the pockets of his discarded pants and pulling out a condom. He met Lydia’s eyes in the mirror, “Do you want me to fuck you?”   
Lydia nodded, “Please Sir. Please fuck me.”  
Stiles gave a small smile, “Good girl.” He quickly ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom down his length with ease. He stepped up behind her and slipped one of his hands back around to cup her sex. Lydia expected him to slide right in and begin, but again her expectations were blown away. He took himself in hand and slowly began rubbing the tip through her slit deliberately teasing her with touches that were almost too soft. She could feel how smoothly he glided though and was beginning to feel her wetness run down her thighs. She watched him watch himself rub through her slickness in the mirror. His face was intent and his eyes soft. With a quick glance up he caught her eyes and his smirk was back. “Ready?”  
Lydia bit her lip, “Yes”  
Stiles lined himself up, “Good girl” With a smooth thrust he began fucking her. Lydia’s eyes slid closed, her head tilted back and her mouth hung open. His thrusts were quick and controlled. He held her in place with the hand that was still cupping her and his other hand lightly resting on her hip. As he thrust he rubbed her mound and clit to provide a counterpoint of pleasure. Lydia’s breathing grew harsh and she knew she was going to orgasm soon. All his teasing had kept her close to the edge and now that she was here it was all she could do to keep up with him.   
“I’m close Sir” Lydia gasped out between thrusts. Stiles pulled out on the next thrust and turned her quickly back to face him. Before slipping himself back inside her he place a few kisses to her nipples, still hard through the lace, before sucking one of them into his mouth. Still suckling he slipped himself back inside her and began to pick up his pace again. Releasing her nipple he pulled the lace up and freed her breasts before lavishing attention on the one he had not already seen to. Lydia’s breaths were mostly gasps and moans. Everything was warm and felt so good. If he would just get her that last little bit to her orgasm. Stiles left her breasts and slipped his long arms around her waist. His thrusts weren’t as fast anymore but they were deeper and more powerful while he didn’t pull out as far. With every in stroke he rocked up towards her clit. Ah, Lydia’s muscles clenched and shivered curling towards him and towards the blinding pleasure at her core. She squeezed her eyes tight and panted harshly through her orgasm throwing her head back to rest against the mirror. She felt Stiles’ hips stutter and she imagined she could feel him coming into the condom. With a last gentle kiss to her neck he slowly backed away and pulled out of her. She dropped her head forward to watch him leave her body and was dazed with how slick and smooth he looked from her orgasm. The wetness shone obvious in the dimly lit room.   
Keeping an arm around her waist and with steady hands he slowly let down the rope that was holding her arms above her head. Stiles asked Lydia softly, “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you to the couch to recover?”   
“I think I can walk if we go slowly” He guided her slowly with one arm still around her waist over to the soft couch in the room. He carefully helped her lay on her side and covered her with a light blanket.   
“I need you to lay here for a little bit with your hand down below your heart for a minute. I’m going to throw away the condom and come back with some washcloths and cold water for you to drink after I untie your hands.” Lydia closed her eyes and dozed a little still in the cozy glow of an excellent orgasm. In no time at all Stiles was back by her side wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and a loose shirt. Not what he had come in wearing.   
“Can you sit up for me a bit? I’m going to untie your hands and wash you now. After that I’m going to use the jasmine body oil you selected and massage your arms, shoulders and back a little while you drink your water alright?” Lydia followed were his hands placed her. He was gentle removing the ropes and she was glad when she felt more blood flow quickly back into her hands. The washcloth was softer than she would have imagined and the water it had been soaked in was lukewarm. It felt heavenly on her still warm skin. Cooler now and feeling cleaner and refreshed Lydia held out a hand for the glass of water he had brought with him. It was a little cooler than the wash cloth had been but not by much. While she drank her water he warmed and then rubbed the scented oil first onto her hands and then by incremental circles up her arm. When he reached her shoulder he leaned back to get more oil and she set her glass down. Lydia let her head loll onto the back of the couch while he massaged her arm. She felt clearer now, but was still enjoying the soothing touch. When it was time for her back she turned on the couch so Stiles could sit behind her and rub at her shoulders and neck. She expected him to kiss her neck again gently when he was finished, but he simply stood up from the couch and began to collect his things from around the room. She watched silently while he completed his small chore until he finally turned to her and said, “I hope you enjoyed your time here tonight and that your test was to your satisfaction. You’re welcome to stay in this room as long as you wish. There is more water through the door next to the screen along with a few snacks if you would like to eat anything before you leave it is complimentary. If you want there is also a robe you can wear while in this room if you don’t want to change into your clothes just yet. My name is Stuart if you want to leave a comment or review with management and we hope you’ll join us again in the future.” With a genuine smile Stiles turned as if he was just going to leave after that brief speech.   
Lydia stopped him, “Stiles” He turned back to face her once again keeping polite eye contact. “I’m glad you were my tester tonight. This was really what I needed. Thank you.”  
With a slightly smaller smile, “You’re welcome Lydia. Have a safe night.” He turned and left the room as quietly as he had entered it 45 minutes before. Lydia sipped her water while her body finished cooling down thinking about everything she had learned tonight about Stiles. She felt lighter and relaxed for the first time in a month as she got dressed and put herself back together to head out. In the lobby she stopped by the front desk and told them for her profile they could mark Stuart as her preferred tester the next time she came in. Lydia strutted out of the lounge with a smile and plans forming for the future.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to talk about stuff and things.

Lydia spent the rest of the night researching to rewrite the report that her advisor had humiliated her over. With distance and the endorphins from excellent sex she was able to take the criticisms and find resources to strengthen her points. By the time she was ready to sleep she had made the paper stronger than it had been before. Academic problems behind her Lydia could now focus on the question of Stiles. Most notably the question of when he became a good enough lover to work at her favorite lounge. After High School the Pack had gone more or less their separate ways. There were attempts in the early days to stay more in touch, but Lydia started seeing a therapist and decided it might be best if the past stayed in the past. She stopped flying back to Beacon Hills for the holidays. She changed her number only telling them she was safe, but she needed space to grow. Now though Stiles was obviously here in New York doing who knows what else as well as his job at the lounge. If Stiles was here it was hard to imagine Scott and consequently the rest of the pack hadn’t followed him. It was time to reconnect with Stiles and find out what he knew. Tracking him down could wait until the morning though. For now Lydia slipped to sleep with the memory of his strong hands touching her just right. 

In the end it took three more days before she was able to track down Stiles’ most current phone number and get him to agree to meet her for coffee in a shop halfway between the university where she worked and the lounge where he would go for his shift after their talk. The shop was crowded with the afternoon rush when Lydia got there. She worried briefly about finding a table when she saw Stiles already sitting at a table in a back corner with his drink in front of him. Even out in public he looked calmer than he ever had in High School. She wondered how much of it had been an act back then and how much of this was the result of trauma forcing him to be still. Lydia orders and walks toward Stiles. He must hear her heels because he looks up before she’s quite reached him, and in a move he couldn’t have done in High School he gracefully unfolds himself from his chair and holds out a hand for her to shake. She almost still expected him to trip over the table. Lydia takes the offered hand. 

“Stiles”

“Lydia” He smiles as he released her hand and sat back down wrapping his hands around his drink while he waits for her to sit across from him.   
Settling herself Lydia met his eyes and took a drink. It was hard to think this was the same person she knew in high school and the same man that played her body just right just a few nights ago. The silence stretched. Stiles took a sip and held the eye contact seemingly perfectly content to wait for her to start. It was a heady thing to know she had his attention soft as it was at the moment. Setting down her drink and breaking eye contact Lydia began with the easy question, “How long have you been in New York?”

“About three years now.” 

Lydia expected him to continue now that he had an opportunity to talk but with his short answer he just went back to watching her. “What happened? Last time we talked that would have been all the opening you needed to spill the whole story of all those years.”

His lips quirked a little, “Ah you’ve got me confused with Scott then. I learned my lesson about volunteering information a while ago.” 

Again he fell silent. Taking a drink he began to watch the people coming and going around them. Lydia sighed she had expected this fact finding mission to be simpler than this. “Am I going to have to ask specific questions for everything just to get the information I want?”

“What information do you want?” Stiles’ gaze swung back to her and his eyes focused almost imperceptibly. It was more of his attention than she had before and it made her feel a little pinned. She broke the eye contact to look out the window.

“I want to know if the rest of the pack is here and if they know I’m here too.” 

She felt the way of his gaze leave her as he huffed out a small laugh. “Lydia I didn’t even know this is where you were until I saw you the other night. You told us you needed space to grow and we let you have it. To answer your question though the rest of the pack is in the city. At least for now.” 

“Why for now? Why are any of you here to begin with?”

“We’re here to learn how to be a better pack. It’s only for now because Scotty has finally found a subject he can excel in and we should be able to go home soon.”

“Have you told anyone that I’m here?”

Stiles leaned back in his seat, “No. Anyone I meet at my job doesn’t exist in real life. As far as I’m concerned you somehow found my phone number and wanted to catch up out of the blue. This is the first time I’ve seen you in 6 years. You look wonderful by the way.”

“Thank you for the compliment Stiles. Does that mean you’re going to tell people now?” Lydia didn’t smile.

Stiles shrugged, “Not if you don’t want me to tell them. We’ll be out of the city and your hair in a year if everything goes according to plan. It’s all up to you.” 

Lydia dropped her gaze to her drink. Stiles was right it had six years since she had spoken to any of them. It was a long time to just rekindle friendships that had been forged in life or death situations. “I don’t know if I want you to tell them right now. It was strange enough running into you.” 

Stiles nodded and took another drink, “Then I won’t tell them.”

Lydia copied his movements, “Thank you. What about you? Don’t you have any questions for me? You were still curious last I knew you.”

Stiles smiled and ducked his head before rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah I’m still curious, but if you wanted us to know what you were up to you would have said.”

Lydia laughed, “You’re saying you, Stiles Stilinski, would just let me walk out right now no questions asked?”

Stiles caught her eyes again serious, “I did the first time didn’t I?”

Her smile faded, “I guess you did didn’t you?” Lydia turned again to watch the people out on the street while Stiles focused on the people inside the coffee shop. Lydia broke the silence quietly, “How would you feel about helping me test more products?” 

Stiles turned back to her still serious but lighter now, “I think we make a good team for testing things. I’m glad the test went so smoothly after the surprising start.”

Lydia flipped her hair as if she was back in high school, “It was what I needed. A means to an end.” She said with a teasing smile. 

Stiles returned the smile and a glint entered his amber eyes, “Well by all means let’s drink to meeting that end again.” They gently clinked their mugs at the toast, and sat finishing their drinks until Stiles had to go to work.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second encounter.

It was more than a month before Lydia returned to the lounge. When she did she was in a celebratory mood. Her research paper had been published in a well-known journal and was getting excellent attention. She would have gotten there even if she hadn’t run into Stiles but the sex certainly hadn’t hurt. For the first time she called ahead to make an appointment to make sure he was available to celebrate with her. She ordered a light dinner as her sample and booked a cozy but straight forward room. Lydia felt like the queen of the world and tonight she was going to be treated like it.

Reaching the lounge Lydia picked up the key to the room and headed up. She wouldn’t need a clerk tonight. Stiles was already waiting in the room and was laying out the food when Lydia entered. He was wearing a very similar outfit to the first night. A crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, ironed black pants, and a maroon tie. He didn’t look like he had just come from an office, but the clothes were perfectly suited to show off his best features. Stiles turned towards her as she approached the table. “Ms. Martin. Where would you like to be served this evening?”

Lydia tapped a finger to her chin as she considered the sparse, but lush, furnishings in the room. They could eat at the table, but it might feel too much like a date. The bed was nicely made, but also had a feeling of too much familiarity. It would have to be the couch. “I’ll sit on the couch. You can sit next to it on a chair from the table and hold the plate for both of us. I feel I should ask since I’m giving the orders tonight do you have a safe word I should be aware of?”

Stiles smirked and turned away to begin filling a plate with food. “It’s a lot like yours. Werewolf. I doubt we’re going to do anything tonight that’ll make me need it though.”

Lydia moved to hang up her blazer. “Most likely not, but it’s still important to know so that you can feel safe.” She gently toed off her shoes and left them with her jacket.

Lydia came to the couch and gingerly sat down with her legs swept to the side. Stiles brought his chair close and sat with the food. “How would you like to be addressed tonight Ms. Martin?”

“Ms. Martin or ma’am tonight. You seemed to like sweetheart a lot last time but not tonight.”

Stiles smiled, “Yes ma’am. Shall I feed you Ms. Martin?”

“Not tonight.” Lydia picked up a small sandwich. “Do you keep up with the mathematics publications?”

“I can’t say that I do Ms. Martin?”

“Well you should. I was working on a paper last time I came here and had hit a snag. After our time together I was able to improve my research and refine my arguments. Now that paper has been published and is getting excellent reviews from leaders in my field.”

“That’s excellent news. I’m glad we gave you the spark you needed.” Stiles smiled at Lydia genuinely happy for her success.

“Well you said it all those years ago. I’m going to win that Field’s medal and I’m well on my way.” They ate in companionable silence until the plate was empty. Lydia stood from the couch and stepped between Stiles spread legs. He leaned to the side to set the plate on the ground as she stretched her arms languidly over her head. It was similar to their first time except now Lydia was in control and she wouldn’t be using ropes to hold Stiles in her thrall. Lydia lowered her arms slowly and ran her hands over his buzzed short hair before scratching lightly at his scalp with her long painted nails. His head tipped back, his eyes slid closed, and now that she had broken the barrier and touched him first he rested his hands at her waist. It was such a simple caress and it was nice to see how much he enjoyed it. Lydia gently guided his head to rest against her chest as she continued running her nails through his short hair, down his neck, and across his broad shoulders. Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close in his embrace. They were both wearing too many clothes though for this to go anywhere fun anytime soon. Lydia leaned back in his arms and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. “Take off my shirt.”

Stiles bit back a small groan, “Yes ma’am.” He trailed his hands lightly up her sides before focusing on the small buttons in front of him. Lydia resumed running her hands over his hair. It was long enough to be soft against her palms. Stiles gently pulled her shirt free of her skirt and its remaining buttons before slowly reaching up to push it off her shoulders. Lydia let it fall behind her. “You didn’t get to enjoy my breasts last time we were here. I think it’s time you did. Leave the bra for now though.” Stiles held eye contact as he lowered himself back to her cleavage. Her skin was milky pale and soft. Her bra was a soft peach color so it wouldn’t show through her light shirts. He slowly began kissing her breast and ran his hands back up her sides so he could hold them gently to his mouth. While he was busy Lydia began pulling the pins from her long hair and dropping them onto her shirt to find them again later. Her smooth hairstyle fell and she pulled it back to work it into a quick and loose braid. She wanted it out of her face for tonight but keeping it up so strictly had begun to hurt. This was more the feeling she wanted tonight, loose but in control. When she replaced her hands on Stiles head she began guiding him lower to her nipple. The lace of this bra wasn’t as thin as the other but it was thin enough she would feel whatever he did with that clever mouth of his. He found where she wanted him and nipped at her gently so he could get enough of a mouthful to begin sucking. He ran one of his hands down her side and up around her back in lazy but firm strokes. Lydia let her straps fell and on his next sweep up her back said, “You can take off the bra now.” He deftly unhooked her bra with his wandering hand and pulled back to let it drop off her. As he pulled back he made eye contact again and was clearly waiting politely for more instructions. He would not presume to take what was not offered. Lydia held his face again and rubbed her thumbs over his ears while maintaining the eye contact. “You’re going to do a strip tease for me tonight and then join me on the bed so we can continue this.” Lydia stepped backwards out of his arms. When she was an arm’s length away she unzipped her skirt and slid it slowly down her hose covered legs. With a small skip in her step she bounced onto the bed. She scooted until she was lounging decadently against the headboard. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you ready for me to begin Ms. Martin?”

“Please do” Lydia waved her hand regally for him to start.

Stiles ran his long fingered hands down his torso and back up swaying his hips to an unheard beat. He began with his tie slowly letting it drag down his chest after he had gotten it undone. It slipped smoothly from his fingers to land in a soft heap on top of her discarded skirt. He kept his body moving smoothly as he slipped the buttons through the button holes. With a clever shimmy that Lydia wasn’t sure happened or not he pulled his shirt free of the tight pants. With a fast spin Stiles turned his back to her and flung out his hands to shed himself of the shirt. Still facing away from her he started doing slow body rolls with firm hip thrusts as he began freeing his undershirt from his waist band. The body rolls perfectly showed off the power in his thighs and ass. Another fast turn had him back facing her. Now he began slowly stalking toward the bed. His hands were fisted in the bottom of his undershirt. He would take two steps forward and rock back on the third and each time slowly inch the shirt up to give glimpses of mole dotted skin before hiding it again. Lydia leaned forward on the bed. The teasing glimpses were getting to her.

When he was right next to the bed and still just out of reach he finally pulled the shirt smoothly up and over his head. He hooked his thumbs inside his waist band and ran them in a smooth sweep between his lean hips and the tight fabric. Hints of underwear could be seen but hadn’t been fully revealed yet. Lydia leaned forward further and skimmed her fingertips through the downy hair on his navel leading past his belt. He pulled back a little when she got a good grasp on his belt buckle. She looked up with wide eyes. “You’re taking so long” Stiles smirked in response, “This is what you asked me for Ms. Martin and I do live to please. You can touch but you can’t speed up the process at all.”

With a huff Lydia slumped back against the headboard. “Oh well if it’s for teasing what if I touch myself instead of you.”

“As you wish ma’am.” Stiles replied with a smirk.

Lydia slid a hand down her soft abdomen and began rubbing herself through her matching peach lace panties. She was wet from the anticipation and lost herself in the sensation of finally having some pressure between her legs. She opened her eyes again when she felt the bed dip. Stiles had leaned a knee against the mattress. He pulled his belt smoothly from the loops with a quiet swish. It dropped dully to the floor. He parted the fly of his pants with the same shimmy that had gotten his shirt free.  Lydia licked her lips excited that the teasing was finally coming to the point. She reached out one hand as if to pull him in again. He shuffled toward her on his knees until she could rest her free hand on his hip above his waistband. His skin was warm and smooth. Bracing his arms on either side of her hips Stiles leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth. Lydia began pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs. He kicked the pants and underwear off the bed. Free of his clothes he sat back on his heels his erection proudly on display. Lydia unhooked her hose from her garter belt and slid her own underwear down and flung it off the bed. Clad only in her hose and garter belt she spread her legs and leaned back against the headboard like a reclining queen. With her right hand she resumed stroking herself in lazy circles and with her left she encouraged him closer with a beckoning finger. He crawled back over her on hands and knees. She leaned her head back and he took the invitation to kiss her neck. Right next her ear he asked, “How do you want me Ma’am?” The whispered question sent a shiver down her spine.

“On your back.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles placed a soft kiss in the middle of her chest before leisurely sinking to his back on the bed. Lydia swung one of her legs over his thighs. “Condom?”

Stiles reached up and pulled one from under a pillow. Lydia cocked her head at the sudden appearance. Seeing her expression Stiles chuckled, “We have sections in the sheets so there’s always several handy. Safe sex is the best sex!” Lydia couldn’t stop the giggles that bubbled out of her. Stiles continued, “I mean half the padding of this bed is probably condoms.” He proceeded to pull another six condoms out of the sheets around them never even jostling her as he reached. Lydia couldn’t contain her laughter. Shaking uncontrollably she clutched at his thigh to stay upright. Her laughter made Stiles laugh and soon they were laughing in a heap of condoms. Lydia found two herself now that she knew they were there. Subsiding Lydia sat back up and resumed her position on his thighs. With three condoms in each hand, “Well now that we’re adequately protected I have been waiting for your dick for too long already tonight.” Grabbing a condom himself Stiles ripped it open and slid it on quickly. “There’s lube packets in the drawer behind you if you want them.”

“Yes please.” Lydia quickly retrieved a packet and began slicking him. It was Stiles turn to shudder. As much as he had been teasing her it had been teasing him too. There’s only so far professional control can take you. Using the sheets to wipe off her hand Lydia inched forward on her knees until she had positioned him at her entrance. Stiles’ large hands settled on her waist lightly gripping, but not taking control. With a sigh of relief she sank down on him. Prolonged anticipation added to her urgency. Now that she was finally filled her only goal was climax. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and began grinding in earnest. Within a few short movements she could feel herself speeding towards her climax. As her movements became shakier Stiles began thrusting up to meet her. Her climax broke with a sudden clench deep within her. She cried out softly and dug her manicured nails into his chest as it shook through her. She felt her feet clench with its strength. Panting and still shaking Lydia slid off of Stiles to lay on her side. Stiles laid a hand near her in case she needed something to hold. His erection still bobbed over his belly. Weakly Lydia took his hand in hers and then took his erection in her other. “Oh you don’t have to do that Lydia.”

“We’re not done till we’re both done. I want to.”

Stiles laid back and flung his free arm over his eyes “Well I’m not going to fight too hard when someone wants to give me an orgasm.” Paying attention to his breathing to learn where and how he liked her to apply pressure as she jerked him smoothly to completion.  


	4. Allison

Lydia had been slightly worried that Stiles wouldn’t be able to keep her presence in New York from the pack, but it had been six months since she had first run into him and no one else had appeared suddenly in her life. She had been making more appointments at the lounge than she used to and had started to amass quite the collection of items. The sex continued to be perfectly what she needed to help calm her nerves and focus her mind. Stiles was attentive and adaptable, quickly learning what made her feel best. He never pushed her boundaries, but never seemed like he was holding back. They had been able to meet for coffee occasionally. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes they would share the table in comfortable silence as they both worked on separate projects on their laptops. Lydia’s advisor even commented “I don’t know what you changed, but keep it up.”

She thought she and Stiles had a good relationship and a good compromise going. That’s why seeing Allison walk through the doors of her favorite coffee shop was such a shock. At first, she thought Stiles had finally broken and told them he had found her. Black panic threatened to overtake her vision and her sense. Then she watched Allison closer and saw that she only briefly glanced around the shop looking for a table before she went up to the counter to order her drink. The more she looked the less she liked what she saw. Allison’s hair was limp and tangled. She was wearing a baggy wrinkled shirt. Her eyes were dull and the dark bags under them made it seem like she hadn’t slept in years. Gone was the bright and shinning girl Lydia had known so long ago. In her place was this sad and disheveled woman. If she was here with the pack they were not taking care of her and Lydia would not stand for that. As Allison gathered her drink and slowly looked around for a seat Lydia raised her hand and called out gently, “Allison!”

Allison startled and when she recognized Lydia her hand tightened on her cup. Being recognized and recognizing her old friend she had no choice but to go over to Lydia’s table and sit down. She settled gingerly and made brief fierce eye contact “Lydia.”

Lydia smiled at her in response and it seemed to break Allison’s resolve. She broke eye contact and seemed to curl over her coffee cup. Quieter than before, “What are you doing here?”

“This is my favorite coffee shop to work on my mathematics research in. What about you?”

Allison put her head in her hand, “I went for a walk last night and I’m far from home and it smelled the best.” She took her first sip of her drink.

They sat in silence for a while, but soon Allison looked like she wanted to run and Lydia still couldn’t let her leave without knowing what was wrong. “I mean this as an old friend, but you look really rough Allison. Are you okay?”

“I’m really not.” Tears began forming in her soft brown eyes.

Lydia held out a hand across the table. Letting the tears fall Allison rested her head in one hand and took Lydia’s with the other.

“If it would help you can tell me about it.” Lydia offered gently. Allison nodded and softly began to talk.

It took an hour to tell the whole story of moving back to the states and bouncing around for a while before trying New York. In the city she met a man and thought what they had was forever. He wasn’t tied to werewolves or hunters or anything from her past. Then slowly the manipulation began and before long the whole truth. He was a hunter hoping to rise in the ranks. The logic was if he couldn’t marry into the family he could hold Allison hostage to gain entrance. It had taken some quiet intervention from her family but he was no longer a problem. The residual effects of his manipulation were. Allison hadn’t been sleeping well since the fall out and she hadn’t had good sex since she’d been back in the states. She described feeling shaky and undesirable and hopeless of ever being loved or taken care of.

“Well I can solve the lack of orgasms problem if you’d like me to.”

Allison looked up sharply, “I know we talked about it in high school Lydia, but I don’t think now is the right time to experiment with someone I just met again.”

“I’m not talking about with me. I’m talking about at a lounge I go to when I’m stuck on a paper or feel like celebrating a success. They’re very professional and I can get you an appointment with the tester I visit. He’s very good and very considerate.”

Allison glanced at her phone and sighed, “I’ll think about it. I need to head home it’s getting late. Give me your number and I’ll text you if I decide to do it.”   

Lydia gave Allison her new number and watched her slowly leave the coffee shop. She picked up her phone and dialed Stiles number.

“Hello?”

“Hello Stiles. I’ve just run into another old friend of ours. She’s looking rough for wear and I’ve recommended your services without letting her know it’s you yet. How would you feel about helping out a friend?”

“If she comes in with an appointment I’m not going to turn her away. Will she be okay with it being me though?”

“Well she never had any strong feelings for you and she’s just come from a very bad relationship. I think she could use a safe touch.”

“Who is it then? Or are you just going to spring us on each other?”

“It’s Allison. She’s back.”

“Shit. Well send her to me Scott talked about their bedroom activities enough I should have a pretty good idea how to help her.”

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“Anytime”

 Lydia ended the call and went to get a refill for her coffee.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison receives some sexual healing

A week after running into her at the coffee shop Allison texted Lydia at two in the morning saying she would do it. Lydia responded in under a minute with a date, time, and location to meet her for the appointment. The apartment felt empty without Eric in it. He had taken up so much of her life and focus. Anonymous sex couldn’t fix the loneliness. Lydia was right though a few good orgasms wouldn’t hurt. 

Three days later she was pacing the sidewalk waiting for Lydia to appear. This felt like a bad decision. What if it wasn’t good? What if she wasn’t good? Eric had always been telling her that she wasn’t responsive enough. She had told Lydia she didn’t want to see the tester. She didn’t want to have to look at him or have him look at her. Lydia had assured her there were masks she could take to test. Eric had always demanded eye contact. She wished now that she could spit in his eyes. Lydia called out to her gently as she approached. She looked calm and serene, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Allison thrust her hands in her pockets to keep them from shaking. Lydia was careful not to touch her as she moved past Allison to open the door to the lounge.

Inside felt like a regular store until you looked closer at the merchandise. Allison felt a little overwhelmed by the choices.

“You mentioned you might want to test a mask?” Lydia asked from beside her. “They’re over this way if you’re still interested.” They began walking towards the masks on the wall.

“Lydia I’m not sure about this. I just got out of a relationship and I’m just so tired.”

“I know you are but this will help. You’ll have a good time with someone solely focused on making you feel good. It’s not the perfect solution but it should help for a few hours at least. I should give you some warning. You do know the tester that the appointment is with. He’s very discreet. I’ve been seeing him for several months now and he hasn’t tried to make the relationship anything but professional and pleasurable. Do you want to know who it is?”

“Is it Scott?”

“No, it’s not Scott.”

Allison turned to the masks and ran her fingers over the soft fabric. “Then I don’t care. If you say he won’t talk then he won’t. I don’t want to know who it is.” Allison settled on a soft, thick black blindfold that slid on instead of being tied. Lydia had wandered away toward the middle of the store. As Allison was making her way toward the counter to check out and fill out paperwork Lydia rejoined her.

“I know you’re nervous, so I’m going to buy this for you to give you a little distance. You don’t have to use it, but I have one and you might enjoy it.” In her hand was a smooth white vibrating dildo. Allison blushed but let Lydia put the toy on the counter with her mask.

Allison was led to a suite in the back. The lights were dimmer here than in the store and she was grateful. The suite was small and seemed to be sectioned into different areas. There was a kitchenette, a sofa with a TV hanging on the wall opposite, and a large soft bed. The employee that had brought her back had said she could do whatever she wanted to prepare and her tester would knock before coming in. Allison checked the drawers in the kitchenette. They were all empty and she let out a soft relieved breath. She took off her shoes and left them by the door. Content that she was as safe as she could be in a new place she began walking around the room to explore and work off some energy. She began running her hands absently down her torso and the tops of her thighs feeling how her clothes moved against her skin trying to feel more sexy than nervous. She picked the dildo up from where she had set it on the bed and began cycling through the settings. Mostly she held it in her hand to feel the differences, a few times she ran it down her body following the same path her hands had taken.

There was a knock at the door. Allison quickly turned off the dildo and tried to decide where to be. The bed felt to intimate and was too far away. She was near the kitchenette island so she hopped up and quickly put on the blindfold. Hoping her voice wasn’t shaking she called out, “Come in”

There was a pause and she heard the door quietly open and close. “Hello. Lydia referred you?” His voice was deep and calm.

“She says I know you, but I asked her not to tell me who you are.” Allison hadn’t heard or felt him come closer than the door so she held out a hand in case he needed an invitation.

After a few seconds, he took her offered hand. His hand was warm and dry. He surprised her when he pressed a soft, dry kiss to her knuckles, “Well I’ll do my best not to give it away. I have to ask for your safety and mine what safe word have you chosen?”

“Paris”

“Okay if you say Paris we’ll stop and you can do what you need to do to feel safe again alright.” Allison felt his hip gently press against her stocking clad knee.

“You’re wearing pants?” She felt silly being surprised, but she wasn’t sure exactly what she had been expecting.

She could hear the chuckle in his voice, “Well as much as I’d love to walk around naked it’s not seen as very professional behavior.”

“What else are you wearing?” She reached out where she thought he was and patted at him until her hands were resting on his muscular chest, his shirt was crisp under her fingers. He gently covered her hands with his.

“Well you’ve found my shirt and if you just slide your hands up a little you’ll feel I’m also wearing suspenders. Very classy I know.” He slowly led her hands up his shirt to his shoulders where she could feel the rougher fabric of the suspenders. She slipped her fingers into the suspenders and slid her hands back down his chest. Allison spread her legs a little and gave a little tug to pull him closer. He rested his hands on the counter on either side of her hips and dropped a small kiss to her clothed shoulder.

Taking a breath for courage she said, “I’m wearing too many clothes.”

“I’ll just have to fix that then.” He leaned back from her and brought his hands to the small buttons marching down the front of her shirt. As he slipped the buttons through their holes he dropped soft kisses on her newly exposed skin. She could still reach his hips and she tucked her hands into the back of his pants enjoying the feel of his smooth warm skin.

He brushed a line of soft kisses against her collarbone while he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. He unhooked her bra smoothly and Allison felt it leave her skin. It was odd to not know where her clothes were going. She felt him kissing her chest again and felt panic rise. She quickly brought up her hands and pushed his face away from her breasts. Not sure if she should direct him somewhere else just knowing that she didn’t want him there with nothing between them.

He stilled immediately, “Do you need me to stop?” His voice was low and calm.

Allison could feel slight tremors in her hands and had to fight to control her voice. “I can keep going, but I need you to stay away from my breasts. It was okay while you were taking off my shirt, but not now.” She felt cold and it took her a moment to realize that he had moved back enough that no part of him was touching her anymore.

“Before we continue is there anywhere else you would like me to avoid?” His voice was still steady and calm. It helped.

Allison shook her head, “I don’t think so. I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable.”

“Good. If at any time you want to stop you can use your safe word and I’ll stop immediately. We’re here for your safety and pleasure.”

Allison let out a shaky breath and held out her hands. He stepped back into her reach and she pulled him into a hug. She felt a surprised puff of breath rustle her hair before his arms came around her in response. She focused on the texture of his shirt beneath her cheek. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. After her breathing had evened out again Allison pulled back, “I’m still wearing too many clothes and I’d really like my orgasm sooner rather than later.”

“I can solve both of those problems. Come to the edge of the counter I’ll help you down and out of your skirt.”

Allison came closer and he kept a steadying hand on her elbow when she slid off the counter. She presented her back to him so he could undo the button and slide the zipper down. It felt almost normal and under his sure hands took less than a few moments. She had decided to wear the laciest set of lingerie she still owned. It was hard to feel sexy, but Allison hoped that if she dressed sexy she would begin to feel it. The small black garter belt held up the stockings that she would never admit she had had to hunt for. She had decided before coming here that she didn’t want to be completely bare even if functionally she was. “I’d like to keep the garter belt and stockings on.”

“Would you like to keep your underwear too?”

“No, you can take that off.” Allison braced her hands on the counter in front of her.

“Okay I’m going to have to briefly unbutton the stockings from the garter belt, but I’ll have them back in place quickly.”

“Thank you” She heard his clothes rustle as he knelt behind her for an easier reach. His hands were quick and light as they slipped the clasps and stockings free from the anchors of the garter belt. His fingertips skimmed up her thighs and tugged her underwear free. He wasn’t being especially provocative or lingering, but the light sure touches still sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. It felt like being cared for. She felt him slide his hands back up first one leg then the other smoothing her stockings back into place and deftly refastening them. When he stood he kept his hands lightly on her hips so she knew where he was.

“Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else in the room?”

“I’d like to stay here. It’s less intimate.”

“Wherever you want.” With still gentle pressure he turned her to face him again and pressed a kiss to her cheek before grasping her under the thighs and smoothly setting her back on the counter. The surface was warm from where she had been sitting on it before.

“That’s the clothes solved now let’s see about that orgasm.” He had positioned himself back between her knees and she felt him lean for the toy she had put on the counter earlier. “Do you touch yourself often?” Allison mutely shook her head. “That’s a shame. Do you want to practice?”

“Can I?” Allison couldn’t stop the question from slipping out “I mean of course I can, but isn’t the point that you’re here so I shouldn’t?” She could feel her cheeks grow warm and was glad she couldn’t see him.

He gathered her hands in his, “You should always be able to touch yourself and make yourself feel good. Which setting would you prefer on the vibrator? I’ll work the toy while you get reacquainted with yourself.” He placed the shaft of the vibrator in her hand and began slowly going through the cycles like she had before he came in.

She stopped him on a medium buzz setting. It felt nice in her hand and unlikely to be overwhelming. “This one please.”

“Okay” He guided her hands to her own surprisingly wet clit. Without further prompting she began rubbing in slow circles. She heard a packet tear and the sound of lube being applied to the toy.

“Where did the lube come from?” She turned toward him. He had moved around to be behind her but his warmth had never been too far away and she hadn’t heard any drawer open.

“There are packets stuck to the underside of the counter. I also have a few in my pockets, but usually I don’t keep my pants so I forgot about them until you asked just now.”

“There are packets of lube lining the underside of the counter?” Allison couldn’t stop her chuckles. Soon she was doubled over laughing. It felt too ridiculous. With the hand that hadn’t touched herself yet she felt under the counter and sure enough there were the little packets. “Well it’s certainly convenient” She leaned back until she was resting against his chest and continued rubbing, occasionally sliding her hand further down to make everything slicker.

He brought one arm around her waist and splayed his large hand across her belly to help support her on the counter. He laid his cheek against her temple and lightly held the dildo against her sex. Allison gasped as she began to register the vibrations as extra stimulation. Her head dropped back to his shoulder and she rubbed harder to chase the sensations. Slowly he slid the toy into her. The vibrations were dimmer, but then he began a steady thrusting in time with her hand on herself. If he hadn’t been holding her upright she would have fallen. Her knees pulled toward her chest on their own. It had been so long since it had felt this good. Her hand sped up and became rougher. She was already so close. He sped up to match her. She slid her free hand up his chest and behind his head, holding him to her and giving herself another point of reference. She was surprise to feel soft, short hair. Before she could think about it what that buzz cut might mean she felt her abdomen clench and her legs tense as her orgasm shook through her. She was helpless to do anything but gasp and shake as the pleasure held her captive. His strong arms supported her through it. He slowed his thrusts and gently turned down the vibrator until it stopped. Their breathing felt louder now. He continued holding her as the last tremors died away. Finally removing the toy, he spoke softly, “If you’d like I can help you to the bed to recover. There is a heated blanket to keep you from getting cold and bottles of room temperature water in the lower portion of the night stand.”

Her voice sounded sleepy even to herself, “Can I take the blindfold off?”

“Of course. Do you want me to leave before you do?”

“No stay.” Allison slid the blindfold off her head and blinked. The lights were lower than they had been. “Hello Stiles”

The corner of his mouth quirked up, “Hello Allison. Would you like help to the bed?”

“Yes please.”

Keeping his arm around her waist he helped her off the counter and over to the soft bed. He pulled back the covers for her and stayed close as she slipped in. He opened a cabinet she hadn’t explored earlier and pulled out a soft looking blanket. A few seconds after he had draped it over her she began feeling it’s warmth seep through the sheets. “You really meant a heated blanket.”

He smiled again, “Only the best” He bent to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of water, setting it where she could reach.

She reached a hand out to him from beneath the covers, “You won’t tell Scott, will you?”

“I work really hard to wash off scents before I see any of the wolves, but I can’t promise he won’t smell anything. If he doesn’t recognize it I won’t tell him and if he does I can deny it. If he doesn’t say anything neither will I. Nothing that happens here gets discussed away from here.”

“Thank you. I’d like to see him eventually, just not right now.” She closed her eyes and pulled her hand back under the covers.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch her, “Do you have someone to help you get home?”

Allison shook her head. It made her sad, but less than it would have this morning.

“I’m going to leave my number next to the water. If you’d like you can text me when you get home.”

“Thank you, Stiles. I’m glad it was you.”

“You’re welcome Allison. Anytime.”

She felt him stand from the bed. There was some rustling back by the kitchenette before finally the door closed softly behind him. It was the last thing Allison heard before drifting into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
